


Pizza for models. Who would have thought?

by BubblegumAi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Eating Disorders, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, Litterally lev is in it for like 4 seconds, M/M, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Minor Original Character(s), Not a lot though, Self-Acceptance, and kuroo needs to learn to love himself, and oikawa needs to stop eating everything, basically overweight akaashi becomes a model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumAi/pseuds/BubblegumAi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Bokuto works as a fashion marketer and Akaashi hates his job until he has to drop off pizza for a certain gluttonous model and sees the twisted but beautiful world that is the fashion industry and absolutly falls in love with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first fic on here so please be gentle with me... also i kinda had this au swirling round my head for a while so here it is in all its disasterous glory. I am truly and deeply sorry.

In no way shape or form was Akaashi Keiji a morning person. Not even a little bit. So when his alarm went off at 6:30 am he wondered whether it would really be so bad if he just didn't get up. He didn't have a job and he had left school 6 months ago, why would he ever need to get up? He decided that it definitely was yet another 'stay in bed until Bokuto gets home' Tuesday. Like the last 6 Tuesdays; it was virtually tradition now. That was until the phone started to ring on the other side of the small apartment. Great. Getting up it was then. His weight shifted under the blankets as he attempted to tear them away, instead they just got caught around his chubby legs. He huffed and grumbled to himself as he removed his large body from the warm comfortable bed and shuffled to the still wailing phone. Looking at the number, he wondered what could have possibly lead his lover to need him at such a ridiculous time in the morning when he should be busy with the skimpy models at work.  
"Speak," no manners from him this time in the morning, not a chance.  
"Ah darling, you are awake," came the excited voice of none other than Bokuto, "great!"  
"I was trying not to be but OK."  
"I need you to do something for me."  
Akaashi shifted uncomfortably. Whenever Bo said that it meant he wanted him to actually be out of bed for longer than 2 hours. He didn't really want to do that.  
"Alright but you owe me for this," He sighed.  
"Great i need you to bring two frozen pizzas, one peperoni one plain,"the instructions where clear but also confusing, what were models eating pizza for? "Thank you beautiful. See you soon."  
"Yeah bye." Akaashi put the phone down. Pizza for models. Who would have thought?


	2. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone save Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this one is longer than the intro but uh... idk people read it so im gonna put the next chapter up... I hope you all like it :)

Akaashi stood outside the large building that was not so creatively titled The Agency, a bag with two pizzas in hand. He swallowed and pushed the doors open. Two incredibly attractive women with their hair heavily styled and dark makeup sat at the front desk chatting idly and scrolling through content on their computer screens, remaining seemingly oblivious to his entrance. He edged towards them carefully. Suddenly they both looked up in unison and stared hard at him, their eyes piercing into his being reading him in a similar way one would read a book. The younger looking of the two spoke up first.  
  
"Ooooohhh girl look at that face!" she said excitedly and abruptly. Her voice had a squeaky element to it.  
  
"Such a beautiful young man," the second chimed in voice horse and nasally, "what can we do for you sweetcheeks?"  
  
Akaashi looked around then realised that both women were, in fact, talking to him. He coughed nervously. "Um can you direct me to Koutarou Bokuto please?"He wanted to get away from them as soon as possible.  
  
"Sure thing hun," the older one replied. She tapped on her keyboard a few times then looked at him briefly and continued. A small ping emanated from her computer. "He'll meet you outside the lift on the second floor," she said with a wide smile.  
  
He thanked her and made his way to the lift.  
  
The doors opened and just as planned a tall white and black-haired boy was stood with his arms folded leaning against the wall. "Hey babe," came the thick voice,"thank you so much for this." He pushed away from the wall and unraveled his arms. Walking forward he then wrapped them around Akaashi instead, holding him close and pinching his podgy frame. Akaashi held up the bag with the pizzas in. Bokuto grabbed him and lead him to a smaller office room, closing the door behind him. Inside there were two cluttered desks, piled high with papers and magazines. Bokuto virtually skipped over to his desk after taking the pizzas from his boyfriend. He invited him to come sit next to him at his desk on a rather small metal chair.  
  
  
"You seriously think my arse is going to fit on that?" He didn't know what Bokuto was thinking. That chair barely looked like it could hold a size zero on it yet alone him.  
  
  
"It'll be fine," Bokuto retaliated, "come sit."  
  
  
Akaashi dawdled toward the unsteady bit of metal and cautiously sat. 'Well it didn't give in straight away' he thought to himself.  
  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Akaashi would like to have said that a person had opened it, rather a walking pile of papers shuffled into the room; two thin legs and arms holding the mess in place. The supposed intruder waddled to the other desk which was somewhat closer to the door and dropped the load onto its smooth surface. Low and behold a lithe, pretty boy had been hiding behind the scattered papers with chin length hair pulled back by two hair grips either side of his heart-shaped face. There was no denying his beauty.  
  
  
"Kenma!" Bokuto had exclaimed.  
  
  
The small boy looked up through thick lashes. "Whos this," he said rather flatly, glancing at Akaashi then back to Bokuto.  
  
  
"Ah," Bokuto stood up and motioned Akaashi to do the same, "this is Akaashi, he brought Oikawa's pizza."  
  
  
Kenma extended his hand toward Akaashi, who took it and shook firmly. Kenma stared at him in a similar way to the receptionist had and Akaashi wondered whether this was just something they did in the fashion business or if they were all well and truly nuts.  
  
  
"Nice to mee-" he started.  
  
  
"You're very pretty," The boy cut him off. It was definitely a fashion thing.  
  
  
"Uh thank you."  
  
  
"Shame about your weight though." The room went silent. Kenma continued to stare making Akaashi even more uncomfortable. He should have expected that sooner or later. Everyone brings it up eventually, and he knew here wasn't ever going to be an exception. The fashion industry was cold and he knew it. It was full of egotistical men and women who only really cared about looking beautiful. He had decided a long time ago that he wanted nothing to do with it. Ever.  
  
  
"I don't really see it that way," he lied. The shorter boy squinted at him and turned away seemingly disinterested in his opinion and presence alike. Akaashi just wanted to go home now. He wanted to go back to the warmth and comfort of his bed where nobody could get to him and he could be who he was without being judged for it.  
  
  
"OHOHOHO!" The voice broke through the silence like a knife as all three of them whipped their heads round to the tall man who was now occupying the majority of the door frame.  
  
  
"Kuroo," a smile broke out on Kenma's face then promptly dropped again, "wheres Oikawa?" The black-haired boy stepped aside revealing a skinny brunette of a similar height. He was stuffing doughnuts into his face yet his figure made it seem like he hadn't eaten all day. Kenma turned his nose up at him.  
  
  
"You'll get fat if you keep eating everything," he stated.  
  
  
"Do I look like I give a fuck," the brunette choked out through a mouthful of doughnuts. Akaashi honestly wondered how he still looked so thin, "who's the cutesy pie?" Oikawa swallowed the doughnuts in one gulp and looked Akaashi up and down. He was not prepared to have to put up with this for the third time today and so made a move for the door. He pushed Oikawa out of his way and walked toward the lift. Someone grabbed his wrist and he was twirled round to face an incredibly handsome cat-like man, the one who had been introduced as Kuroo. He may have been thin but God was he strong.  
  
  
"Why are you going?" He leaned back revealing Bokuto and Oikawa behind him both with slightly worried expressions. Akaashi looked between them staring each one straight in the eyes but eventually kept his gaze on Bokuto. He didn't belong here. He wasnt meant to be here. Everything about this place just felt wrong and artificial. So he told them.  
  
  
"You're all fake," he started, "none of you are really happy are you? None of you have an actual personality and none of you really want to be here. You're all egotistical and you're all cruel. Bokuto is the only decent fucking person here and even then right now he's pushing it. I shouldn't have stuck around. I should have just given you the pizza and left straight away."  
  
  
Kuroo let go of his arm and stepped back a few paces almost as if he were physically wounded. Oikawa was now glaring at the boy who dared to insult him. Bokuto just stood there and stared.  
  
  
"But you didn't leave," the voice seemingly came out of nowhere, "In fact, you're still here." Kenma stepped forward from his place in the shadows. His eyes once again boreing into Akaashi's soul. He hated this boy. The nerve he had was unbelievable. But he was right. Akaashi tried to retaliate but couldn't think of anything to say. They all watched him now as if they were waiting for a reaction but he had nothing, not a word, not even a snide look. So he just stood there, being observed in a similar way to how an animal would in a zoo and lord was he trapped like one. He could just leave he figured but something in the way Kenma watched him told him that if he left now he had been defeated, similarly though if he stayed he would have lost too. So he stood there. That was of course until Kenma spoke up again.  
  
  
"It's up to you," He then turned on his heel and sauntered back into the office, Kuroo and Oikawa following shortly after. Bokuto moved toward him, slowly and carefully. He extended his arms and wrapped them around him for the second time that day.  
  
  
"They're good people," he whispered to him, "incredibly good people, just a little different but i promise to you, if you stay here for a while you'll learn to love them just as much as I do."  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Akaashi whispered back, returning the embrace.  
  
  
"I'm certain," Bokuto smiled into his hair.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a tumblr so uh... come stalk me i guess? Also the next chapter will be the last of the introductions for a while so... im sorry this is going really slowly but it should pick up the pace soon. Thanks for reading :3 xx
> 
> http://prince-lowell.tumblr.com/


	3. Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi meets Iwa and stuff happens... idk im not good at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so i might start doing 2 chapters a week instead seeing as this is early and i have vertually nothing to do tomorrow so...? But yeah! Hope you like it xx

Akaashi sat in the office in silence. The only sound was the whirring fan that slowly cooled the ridiculously hot room. He looked up and around the room, carefully watching each individual go about their business. Kuroo had been called away by a fawny looking woman a while ago but the others had stayed. He first looked to Kenma; the boy flicked through pages of a book idly, occasionally stopping and writing in it with a big red pen. Oikawa had eaten the most part of both pizzas long ago and offered the rest to the others, to which Akaashi almost squealed in delight at due to having not eaten anything that day. To say he was starving would be an understatement. Bokuto had all but spaced out from his surroundings, seemingly unaware of the others in the room he made calls and went about his daily business as one of 'her' favorite fashion marketers. Akaashi had no idea who 'she' was but every person seemed slightly terrified of her. Oikawa had described her as the ice queen of fashion and then promptly warned him of the perils that may face him if he dared question anything she said or did. Even Kenma had freaked out a bit upon mention of her. A rather loud, excited squeal brought him back to the present and he looked up to find Oikawa kicking his legs excitedly on his chair.

"Whats gotten into you?" Kenma said in a somewhat disinterested tone.

"Iwa-chan has almost finished his shoot for Calvin Klein," Oikawa said with the squeak still in his voice, "I'm so excited!"

Akaashi wondered just how boring your life had to be to make modelling underwear interesting. Oikawa then stared directly at him as if he had read him mind but the immediate smile that almost filled his face said otherwise. Why wasn't that the smile they showed in his pictures in catalogues? He looked so beautiful and happy, not fake and secretly bored. His lips then parted slightly and asked Akaashi if he'd like to come to see 'his darling honey bun'. Kenma snorted at him rather ungracefully but for the first time that day Akaashi had actually felt something akin to liking the shorter boy.

"Come on," Oikawa said now stood in front of Akaashi with a hand outstretched, "let's go."

The car ride to the photo shoot wasn't far but the silence between the two boys was so long that it seemed to go on forever. Akaashi had watched Oikawa out the corner of his eye the whole time, he was observing him to a greater or lesser extent. The brunette ate so much how was he so skinny? Akaashi would kill to be able to eat like that yet still be that thin. He also noticed how beautiful the other really was. He had long thick black lashes that caught in the sun and his beautiful tiger eye esque irises almost seemed to change colour depending of the light levels. The question rose to Akaashi's mind that maybe he was envious of not only him but also the others. Kenma was incredibly cute but also sultry where Kuroo was well chiseled and refined. Akaashi couldn't see any of that in himself. How cruel.

The location of the photo shoot was in a seedy building down a back ally. The building honestly looked like it was going to crumble if even the slightest gust of wind came along, however once inside there were luscious carpets and beautifully decorated walls, above all though, there were beautifully decorate men. Akaashi could have sworn that he had never seen so many muscles in the same confined space. To his right Oikawa was stood still, his eyes flicked around the room, the suddenly stopped as the most indignant squeal left his mouth.

"Iwaaa-chaaannnn!" He ran towards an incredibly buff looking boy in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers. The man span round upon hearing his name and reached out for the squealing mess that was Oikawa, pulling him in for a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Oikawa then called Akaashi over after pressing his lips firmly and against the others neck.

"Akaashi this is Iwaizumi," he said waving his hands between them in an introductory fashion, "Iwa this is Akaashi. He's Bokuto's main squeeze."

Akaashi looked at the shorter boy, his face looked like he could eat him whole if he so wished. Slowly, however, as small grin lit up his face removing all the anger and hatred with it. Iwaizumi extended his hand and grasped Akaashi's firmly.

"Nice to meet you," he shook once while retaining eye contact with Akaashi.

"Likewise," Akaashi didn't know what to make of this man. On one hand he should probably fear him, but on the other he seemed like a genuinely nice person. Iwaizumi walked over to a chair covered with coats and dressing gowns and pulled out one with his name etched into the back. Quickly covering himself he spun around to meet eyes with a short woman. They exchanged a few words then returned to Oikawa's side. 

"I'm done for today," he said looking at the wall, suddenly disinterested in both of the other boys in front of him, "give me a lift back to the agency?"

The car ride back wasnt much faster but Oikawa had stopped to buy all three of them food so, overall, Akaashi wasnt complaining. Once they entered the office they had been in before all went quiet. Kenma looked up at Akaashi through heavy eyelashes as Bokuto stood up to stand by his side. Grasping one of Akaashi's shoulders he whispered.

"She said she wants to meet you."

Akaashi knew that that couldn't be a good thing given how ridged everyone else went. Seriously who even was this woman? Why were they all scared of her? What power could one person even hold? The door on the other side of the room slowly creaked open and every person in the room stared in horror at it. The room seemed to get darker as the door opened its gaping mouth as if it were sucking all the light from the room. An even darker shadow emerged from its full width nails and dress redder than blood itself. Black thick hair hung around a pale face with bright piercing eyes. So this was her. Akaashi finally understood. Her presence chilled his bones and filled him with dread.

"You must be Akaashi?" Her voice dripped with the deadliest venom, "how nice to finally meet you."

She advanced into the room; every inch she moved was another inch too close. Akaashi felt claustrophobic. She grinned widely baring teeth at him.

"I'm Apple Adder," She spat at him, "I'm the boss here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Yeah the reason behind the oc is just kinda because none of the hq girls are mean or scary enough so... tah dah?
> 
> Thank you for reading xx


	4. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so 2 appologies:  
> 1\. The writing software im using decideds to randomly delete words but usually my beta reader picks up on it so hopefully its not too much of an issue... but if it is thats why...
> 
> 2\. if any of them seem out of character i appologise but i'm quite a strong believer that an individual's personality would be completely different if they had a different upbringing and different life... so uh yeah... also im a bad writer so bare with.
> 
> Other than that i hope you enjoy this one because things will start getting pretty seriously next chapter xx

Akaashi sat in her office. It was only just next door to where his newfound acquaintances were but it felt like several miles away. Apple paced the room slowly, observing him. She looked him up and down, staring hard at his belly and thighs. He felt overly exposed in her presence. She sauntered over to her desk; black stilettos clicked against clean grey tiles. She sat facing him on the other side and continued to stare.

"I'm presuming," she spoke harshly,"that given your daylong lingering presence that you're interested in a job here."

Akaashi swallowed thickly and let out a resounding yes. He did. Even if he hadn't before, throughout the day some form of curiosity had awakened within him it had grown and twisted around him, screaming at him to find a way to stay even if only temporary. He had seen the others way of life and he wanted in. 

"Then we'll have you," Apple interrupted his train of thought, "we need plus sized models for our new clothing line and haven't had many promising applicants that can actually get along with the other models. So on a whim I'm hiring you." 

She trotted toward the door but whipped her head round just before she left, "I expect good things from you child. Anything less than perfection and you're gone."

And just like that she left.

Akaashi walked out into the other office some time after, still slightly confused on what had actually just happened. The other boys looked at him assessing him for damage but after finding none they all resumed their work bar one. Bokuto stood from behind his desk and walked calmly over to Akaashi, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the closest bathroom.

"What did she say?" Bokuto sounded more excited and curious than worried.

"She said i have a job. Plus sized model," Akaashi was still in a bit of a trance, " why do you think she did that?"

Bokuto started to look more scared, "She needs plus sized models so that explains somewhat why, but honestly baby it's not easy. I'd think about it before you make any rash decisions."

"Too late."

Both boys went silent. Was it really that bad? Honestly from watching Oikawa all day it couldn't be that hard. He just had to look pretty, and apparently the people who worked there thought he was, so what was the big deal? Was everything he had thought about the industry before today actually true or was Bokuto overreacting?

Both boys returned to the office in silence, the only connection between them was their tightly intertwined fingers. The second they walked through the door a very ill-looking, pale Kuroo piped up.

"So you're one of the self-centered assholes now then?" Akaashi cringed, he couldn't believe that he had actually called them that.

"I'm glad," Kenma said flatly. He stood and walked over to Kuroo, rubbing his back in small circles, "maybe i could treat you all to dinner in celebration"

Kuroo winced when he said that. Akaashi watched him as he carefully removed himself from his chair and excused himself from the room, Kenma following him out.

"What was that about?" Akaashi questioned. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other briefly then looked down at the floor. No answer came forth so Akaashi presumed he wasn't going to get one.

"For the record," Oikawa said after a small time, "tomorrow will be the hardest day of your life."

"Why?" Akaashi asked confused.

"Mugshots," Iwaizumi piped up, "basically people will follow you around and take really unflattering images of you all day. There are no rules to when they can take a picture so you've got to be totally on guard all day. The worst of all is that they then give you A4 printouts of all the pictures at the end of the day."

Akaashi's eyes widened.

"It's basically her way of sorting those who are strong-willed from those who are weak." Oikawa chimed in, "The weak leave. They can't handle it. They just can't bare to look bad but the strong. Well the strong stay and succeed. She doesn't want people who can't have a bad photo of them taken and brush it off. Idealy she wants people who can't have a bad photo in general but at the end of it all she can teach that."

Akaashi looked to Bokuto who had been watching him throughout the entire conversation.

"It's ok," he said, "we'll help you."

Once Kenma had returned with an even more ill-looking Kuroo the lot of them set off to Pizza Hut and grabbed a quieter table near the back of the restaurant.

"Have whatever," Kenma said much more relaxed than in the office, "It's on me tonight."

All of the boys around the table cheered except one. Kuroo still looked ill but at this point he really just looked miserable and slightly flushed. 'Maybe he has a cold' Akaashi thought. Everyone made light conversation as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Don't even eat," Oikawa said slightly louder than usual, "eating always makes you look ugly in pictures. Take it from me mine were terrible."

"All your pictures are terrible," Iwa smirked.

"Iwa-chan how ruuude!"

"Hey Kuroo, you had the most successful pictures of the whole group. Give Akaashi some tips yeah?"

"Don't eat, as Oikawa said," He mumbled, "If you do hide when you do it. They shouldn't come in our office so you should be safe there. Everywhere else though don't talk to people, don't make eye contact, don't show any emotion at all. The more bored you look the better it'll be."

The table went quiet as the reality set in. Tomorrow would be hell and it wouldn't end well.

"Foods here!" Oikawa bubbled and brought the energy back to the entire table. Akaashi was truly terrified for tomorrow but for now, he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i'm just pretty much gonna update this whenever... 
> 
> Thanks for reading xx


	5. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi begins the worst day of his life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS IS REALLY OVERDUE IM SO SORRY but here have this!! i finally got the motivation to actually continue this aha uhhh yeah... sorry ;-; anyWAY ENJOY XX

The alarm cut through the chill morning air as it did each day. However, unlike every morning, the shrill beeping slowly shifted to calls of 'morning sleepyhead' and other phrases of the sort. Akaashi sat upright suddenly as one of the intruders flopped onto the bed uninvited. Kuroo looked up at him though thick long lashes with a shit eating smirk.

"Welcome to hell", he stated smugly.

-

Once Akaashi had showered he made his way to the kitchen where he found breakfast had already been made. He sat at the small crooked table and eyed the pancakes suspiciously, Bokuto had never made him breakfast mostly because he couldn't cook and partially because even if he could he never had time, there wasnt a chance in hell any of the others would have made them was there? He knew Oikawa and Kuroo was here from the earlier awakening but he had no idea who else was here, or why any of them were here to begin with. Akaashi sighed as someone entered the room.

"It's ok I made them for you," Iwaizumi's voice vibrated in the small room, "today is gonna be difficult so i figured you could use something nice."

"Thank you," Akaashi replied plainly, it truly was far too early for talking but Akaashi had questions that needed answers.

"Who else is here?" he asked. Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle.

"Everyone. We're gonna help you through today as much as we can."

Akaashi sat straight as the memories from yesterday filled his head.

"Is it actually that horrid? It's just some pictures right?"

"Sure just some of the most unflattering pictures of you ever," Iwaizumi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, "No matter how little you think today will affect you I promise it will. Today is gonna get to you like it does everyone fucking else. You know I was a lot like you, I didn't give a shit what people thought about me but after that day," Iwaizumi looked straight at Akaashi as if trying to read his every thought,"I started to care."

Akaashi sat dead still, listening to the warning he was being given. There was no way it could be that bad right? None. Akaashi had seen many bad photos of himself and he still didn't care about what people thought there was no way this one day of his life could flip that on its head right?

-

Oikawa chatted idly to the air as he combed through Akaashi's thick hair. His face was caked in make up hiding any blemish he had far from sight. On the other side of the room Kenma and Kuroo were going through all of Akaashi's clothes to find a 'flawless look' for him to wear that day, the concentration on their faces was paramount to anything he'd ever seen before; he was convinced the whole appartment could come down on top of them and they'd still be working through the clothing. Suddenly they stopped and looked toward Akaashi in perfect unison and for a second Akaashi was scared he'd said one of this thoughts out loud. They broke their gaze and stood holding a small bundle of clothes. Oikawa went quiet and looked up at them then stepped away from Akaashi. Akaashi looked around between them. They all looked worried yet slightly excited.

"Ok we have something that's perfect," Kenma stated in his normal monotonous voice,"go put it on."

Then the clothes were dumped on Akaashi's lap as the others left the room, gently closing the door behind them. He stood from the chair he was in and looked through the clothes they had picked for this supposedly horrific day. A thick blazer, tight worn jeans and a plain white top. This was something he could pull off sure but wasnt it too simple? There was no way this was on par with any of the outfits they wore. None the less he decided that their judgement was probably better than his in this situation as he pulled off his pyjamas and changed into the unexpectedly normal outfit.

As he stepped into the other room he was greeted by all the people he had met yesterday all at once. Their eyes all boreing into him in ways he couldn't describe. He felt sympathy but also an undeniable heat eminating from the group. He was being scrutinized, they were checking him for any flaws, any issues at all from major things, like the way the clothes hugged his round belly, to minor things, like the single stray hair he felt tickling his forehead. He felt vulnerable. Bokuto looked on cautiously from across the room.

"You're ready," Kenma breathed breaking the silence.

"Then let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear anyway im actually working on the next chapter now?? so hopefully it wont take long aha pEACE UNTIL

**Author's Note:**

> Idek if I should carry on with this but...? ah well the intros done so i may as well write more... The next chapters will be significantly longer too :P


End file.
